Whole Loving
by btamamura
Summary: Satsuki has also developed feelings for Sho, and Natsuki's encouraging him to go for it. But, what of Sho? Shounen-ai Natsuki x Sho, Satsuki x Sho


**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or the characters, they are the property of BROCCOLI._

**Notes: **_**Okay, so after a talk with **kits. hiwatari__**, I'd decided to write a Satsuki x Sho fic. This is still following the same timeline as my other fics involving Natsuki and Sho in a relationship, and Natsuki is also going to be reminded of a dear friend who's been looking out for him all these years.**_

_**I made up the Piyo-chan song, and if my Japanese lyrics seem off, let me know and I'll fix them, okay?**_

_**This fic is shounen-ai, meaning two males in a romantic relationship. If you don't like the idea of Natsuki and Sho being in a romantic relationship, or Satsuki and Sho being in a romantic relationship, then please leave now. If you enjoy it or can tolerate it, then please enjoy this fic!**_

He stirred and opened sleepy green eyes. He gazed upon the small blond cuddled up to him. His often cold expression became somewhat tender. He smiled. _I think I can finally see why Natsuki loves you so much, Sho._ Carefully, he moved an arm and started to gently stroke the golden tresses. _You're one in a million. _He shifted just enough to leave a quick peck of a kiss on the younger male's forehead. _I never thought this could happen, but I think I've fallen in love with you too. Would you also love me if I were to tell you? Or wouldn't you?_ With that depressing thought in mind, Satsuki closed his eyes again, and returned to a physical slumber.

Natsuki approached Satsuki. "You seem troubled, Satsuki. Is everything alright?"

He smiled wryly. Normally, he'd be the one doing the comforting. "It's fine, Natsuki. Just thinking."

"Do you want to share it?"

"Well...may as well, you'll find out eventually."

The spectacled blond sat beside his mirror image. "What is it?"

"I think I may be falling for Sho."

Natsuki smiled widely. "Really? That's great!"

"It is?"

"I've always wanted to love Sho-chan with my everything, and you're part of it. I'd be so happy to share him with you! I know you'd never hurt him."

"Not ever." He wrapped an arm around Natsuki's shoulders. "It would hurt you too if I did."

Natsuki nodded. "When do you think you'll tell him?"

"Not sure. When should I?"

"I can give you the opportunity next time, okay?"

Satsuki knew Natsuki meant the next time his glasses came off. "You'd do that?"

"Of course. I love you too, Satsuki, and I want you to also be happy."

"Natsuki..."

"So, next time, you'll be appearing again. Just...if it's not too much to ask, if someone has ticked you off leading to it, could you please hold your temper? It's not easy to see what you do in fits of rage. It makes me worry about you."

Satsuki nodded. "It'll be hard, but for you, I'll do it." He unhooked his arm from the half-embrace, and instead, started to ruffle Natsuki's blond hair. He heard Natsuki let out a chuckle and his smile became more genuine than ever. "You know, Natsuki, I like seeing you happy too. I'm glad your grief is becoming easier to cope with."

"I've got you and Sho-chan to help me. I'm going to be fine now."

"Good." The half-embrace was returned again. "Now, we should go to sleep, huh? It's pretty late at night."

"Or early in the morning, depending on how you look at it," Natsuki whispered. He rested against Satsuki and closed his eyes. "Good night, Satsuki."

"Night, Natsuki." Satsuki also closed his eyes and soon fell into slumber. _If Sho does say yes, then I'll have to help Natsuki remember my presence so he doesn't become suspicious. I might get a bit carried away._ Those were his last thoughts before his dreams came to him.

Sho would've sat up and stretched, but he was still wrapped up in Natsuki's arms. Oh well, he didn't mind. It was a nice way to wake in the morning. "Hey, Nacchan, time to wake up." He gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Rise and shine if you don't want to miss the Piyo-chan event."

Natsuki's eyes fluttered open slowly. "Hmm? Ah, Sho-chan. Good morning."

"Morning. Come on, we've gotta leave by nine, right? And you wanted to make sure you had everything of your Piyo-chan merchandise to take to the event?"

"Oh, that's right. The Piyo-chan event. I'm glad you're able to come along with me. I know you don't like Piyo-chan very much."

"I can put up with it because you like it. You put up with a lot of my stuff after all."

He chuckled. "That's true." He gave him a quick squeeze before finally letting him go. "Would you like to shower first?"

"Um...we have two hours left, and I know we've got to take the train, so..." He blushed very lightly. "How about...well, we don't really have much to hide anymore, so why don't we...you know...bathe together this morning?"

"That would be nice, Sho-chan."

"And you know, the bathroom is the most soundproof part of each room, to outside anyway, so we can practice that duet we've been working on."

"I'd like that."

"Come on then, up you get. We've gotta get moving."

The two blonds climbed out of the bed and grabbed everything they'd need before heading into the bathroom.

They were at the station, waiting for the train to arrive. Sho noticed Natsuki was getting a lot of strange looks from people because of what he was wearing. "Oi, Nacchan, have you noticed people are looking at you funnily?" he whispered.

"Again? They always seem to do that," Natsuki commented.

"They're not used to seeing someone your age and size decked out in Piyo-chan accessories. But, they'll get over it." He turned to someone who appeared to be whispering to their wife about how strange the man in Piyo-chan gear looked, and sent them a firm look. _Don't you dare say things about Nacchan behind his back! He doesn't need that from people like you! Sure, he looks strange, but so what? You probably have intriguing interests that other people find weird, so don't you dare badmouth him!_

"Sho-chan? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. Come on, the train's pulling in. We'd better hurry." Grabbing Natsuki's hand, Sho led him closer to the platform. While he was aware that Satsuki had settled down now that Natsuki was no longer in such pain over his past, he still didn't want to take a chance, and crowded trains were a great place for Natsuki's glasses to be knocked off.

They arrived at the gates, just as they opened. There was a Piyo-chan mascot at the entrance ready to greet the children who entered the stadium where the event was being held. Photo opportunities were also available, and of course, Natsuki had to take advantage of that. Pulling Sho, he hurried to the Piyo-chan mascot and asked if it was alright if they could have a picture together.

Sho offered his digital camera to one of the workers. "Take two, please. Nacchan will want two, even if I can print out more."

The worker nodded in understanding and focused the camera on them. After clicking two shots of the blonds, she returned the camera. "Have a good day!"

"We will!" Natsuki replied happily. He showed the worker the tickets he'd purchased, and they were granted entrance.

"So, what's meant to happen at this, anyway? Is it a concert or something?" Sho asked as he saw a group of little kids wearing hats, similar to what Natsuki was wearing, running past.

"A concert is part of it. It's also a convention, more Piyo-chan merchandise is being released, including the CD of the new Piyo-chan song."

"Do I have to ask how that one goes?"

Natsuki smiled. He'd been planning on singing it anyway.  
>"<em>Pi pi pi pi pi piyo<br>Daisuki, Piyo-chan~  
>Piyo-chan wa kawaii<br>Pi pi pi pi pi  
>Ichiban no tomodachi<br>Pi pi pi piyo~  
>Pi pi pi pi pi piyo<br>Daisuki, Piyo-chan~_  
>What did you think?"<p>

Sho smiled slightly. "Well, it's cute and easy to remember. Kind of catchy too. Good for kids to remember."

Natsuki smiled and nodded. "They might sing that at the concert. Now that you know it, will you sing it with me if they encourage us to sing along?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Yay! Thank you, Sho-chan~!" He picked him up and enveloped him in a big bear hug.

Sho chuckled. "Okay okay, you goof. Now, let me down."

Natsuki did so. "Come on, Sho-chan, there's so much to see!" Holding Sho's hand, together they walked through the sea of children to explore more of what the Piyo-chan convention had in store.

Oh, what a day they'd had. Natsuki had made many more purchases, though some items had sold out pretty quickly. Sho quickly encouraged him whenever they did see stock had run out, saying that maybe he will be able to get that item someday. Maybe his birthday or Christmas? (Of course, Sho would know as he'd bought the last of the items when Natsuki was busy at another stall.)

It was time for the concert, and everyone, including the parents and even Sho started singing the new Piyo-chan song. Some kids around them started jumping up and down, not watching where they were dancing. Sho wished they did, as they were getting pretty close to bumping into himself and Natsuki.

Natsuki started getting a bit jostled by the kids bumping into him at the front and from behind. His glasses were getting knocked askew. One more bump and...yep, there they went.

Sho saw that. _Oh, crap!_

Satsuki appeared, it was plain to see with the frown replacing the smile. He bent down and picked up the glasses, knowing Natsuki needed them so he could see. "Careful, you might get hurt," he offered to one of the kids near him. "Or you might hurt someone else."

"Okay, Onii-san," the little boy replied as he eased up on the jumping just enough to avoid knocking over the girl in front of him.

Sho's eyes widened. "You are Satsuki, aren't you?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I wasn't expecting that..."

"Natsuki doesn't want me to lose my temper all that much anymore, and I'm not a monster that would attack small children having fun."

"I just mean how you calmly picked up the glasses."

"Ah. Well, Natsuki needs them so he can see, and with the way these kids are hopping about, they could've been smashed." He put them into his pocket. "Hey. After the show, I want to talk to you about something."

"We can talk now, if you'd like."

"No. It's more private, and Natsuki has kind of been pestering me to give this a chance too."

Sho laughed. "Sounds about right." He turned back to the stage. "I'll have to remember to keep these songs in mind if I'm told to sing for kids one day. It's not bad to have some kiddie songs in your arsenal."

Satsuki nodded.

The concert ended and the event was drawing to a close. "Come on, we'll grab a bite to eat before we head to the station, okay? My treat. Nacchan's wallet needs a bit of a break after those purchases he'd made."

Satsuki nodded. "On the way, there's something I want to tell you."

"Okay. Shoot."

"Right, well...after these times of getting to know you better and seeing how much you've helped Natsuki with everything concerning _her_, I found myself starting to develop feelings for you."

"Wait...you what?"

"I fell in love with you."

"But, Nacchan..."

"He already knows, and encouraged me to go for it. That's why I'm out now. Even though it happened at the concert, he told me last night I had a chance to tell you the next time the glasses came off. And, I'm going to allow him to remember my presence when he regains consciousness, so if I got a bit carried away, he'd know it was me and nobody else."

"What do you mean by _carried away_?"

"Just if I left some hickies on you or something. Relax, I already know you two are going to be more intimate on your eighteenth, I'm not going to do anything like that to you."

"Good."

"So, do you...like me too?"

"Huh? Well, I mean...you're not as bad as I thought you were. I know a lot better now, and I actually respect you, much more than fearing you. I'm grateful you've been there for Nacchan all these years. I have some love for you, but I'm not sure if it's the right sort."

"Really?" He looked down at the ground. "I see..."

Sho's heart clenched. Seeing Satsuki looking so heartbroken killed him as much as when he saw Natsuki appear just as broken. "Kiss me."

"What?"

"We'll know if we kiss."

"You're sure? I might get a bit too into it."

"I know, but somehow...I don't mind. You'd never hurt me as it would hurt Nacchan, so I know you'd stop yourself before you went too far, right?"

"You have a lot of faith in me, Sho. Thanks."

"We'll do it over here, we don't wanna get caught." Sho pulled him off the path into an alleyway.

Satsuki bent down and looked into Sho's eyes. He could see anxiety. He had to admit, he was feeling anxious too. What if this didn't work? He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply as he inched closer to Sho and allowed their lips to meet.

The feeling was the same, and yet different. He could still recognise those lips as Natsuki's, but the way he was being kissed, a little more firm, was definitely Satsuki. His eyes slipped closed and he returned the kiss.

Satsuki carefully probed for entrance. He wanted to be cautious, he didn't want to hurt Sho, and he didn't want to scare him. _Is it alright?_

Sho accepted the offer. He wound his tongue around Satsuki's. _It's the same...yet different. Is it the same with my feelings for them? Or are they the exact same feelings? Satsuki is a part of Nacchan, and he has been for years. It does make sense that he'd start to feel something too. But, what do I feel? Could I also love Satsuki the way I love Nacchan? This feeling...it's warm, and...it's how I felt the first time Nacchan and I kissed, though it was more chaste._

Satsuki wondered how much longer he'd be able to keep the kiss going. _I don't want to suffocate him, but I do want to know if he does feel the same way or not. I don't know what I'd do if he said after this that he doesn't love me the same way._

Sho pulled back from the kiss. He needed air. "Satsuki..."

Satsuki's eyes opened, anxiety shimmering in his emerald orbs. "Sho, what do you feel?"

"I think, my feelings for you are the same, and yet different."

"What? How?"

"I love Nacchan the way I do because he's Nacchan. I love you the way I do because you're Satsuki. But, it's the same sort of love. The love I feel for Nacchan is just a little more innocent. The love I feel for you, it's just a little more passionate. But, it's all of my love for both of you. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Sho...you..." He pulled him into an embrace. "I love you, Sho. Thank you. You've made me so happy right now."

"I love you too, Satsuki."

"I'm going to break the block now. Natsuki's coming back so you can tell him what happened, and I'll allow him to know my existence. The time is right." He reached into the pocket and pulled out the pair of spectacles. He gave Sho one last kiss before slipping the spectacles back in place. _Now you know I'm here too, Natsuki._

Natsuki blinked and looked at Sho. His mind was filled with memories, and yet, he couldn't recall actually living them. He saw someone else in his memory. _Who are you?_

_Natsuki, my name is Satsuki. Ever since you were a small child, I've been here. I've always looked out for you. Now, you also have Sho to look out for you. We both love you very much, and only wish for you to be happy._

Sho watched in concern as Natsuki's eyes filled with tears. "Nacchan?"

Natsuki smiled as he brushed a stray tear away. "I'm alright, Sho-chan. I'm just being reminded of a dear friend of mine."

"So, you finally know of Satsuki."

"Yes." He embraced the teenager. "I saw how it went. I'm so glad I can share you with him."

"He's a part of you. You're alike and yet different, and that's what I noticed today."

"I also remember when I'd had my breakdown, when I went to rest, to hide from the outside world, you and Satsuki spoke about how to help me. I'm so fortunate. I have you, my one true love, and I have Satsuki, a very dear friend."

"We're lucky too, because we have you."


End file.
